arranged marriage
by cupcake59193
Summary: Lord Death wants Kid to marry Maka but, Soul has some lingering feelings for her. What happens when kid has a plan to get Soul to like Maka and succeeds but, he has fallen in love with her. Now Soul and Kid have to really think,"do i really love her?" Will Soul even step in to stop the marriage or be hurt and don't?rated k for no bad words,(i use beeps).
1. Chapter 1

MAKAS PART

I walked to the death room with Soul. I opened the door to the room and I saw Kid there with his twin pistoles. I said,"hello Lord Death and kid". Lord Death said,"whazzup Maka!" Kid said,"hello Maka. Now dad what is it you wanted to talk to us about? Is it a mission?" . Lord Death said,"not exactly, kid you need to get married because, you are going to be the air to my position when you are 18". He said,"I'm turning 18 in two weeks father". Lord death said,"that's why I called Maka here, she is symetricall and she has great power. She is perfect to be your fiancé". I blushed as Kid said,"dad we aren't even dating" he waved his hands back and forth. Lord Death said,"that's why I set up a date for you and Maka tonight!" Kid said,"no that's not what I ment" he had a frozen shocked face.". I said,"maybe we should go on a date kid" . Soul said,"MAKA ARE YOU CRAZY!PLEEAAASSSE DON'T!" I was shocked at his outburst and said,"it's not like I'm going to marry him in a few minutes, it's just a date. Any way it's a waste not to since Lord Death already set it up." He was bent over inches away from my face grabbing my shoulders with a serious look on his face. He stared right into my eyes as I sighed and closed my eyes saying after a long silence,"Soul let go of me". He said,"no, your my meister I won't let go of you!" I said,"that's not what I ment, look at how hard you are grabbing my shoulders and your position." He blushed and shot right up crossing his arms. Kid said,"ok Maka if you agree then I will to" I said,"ok, then I'll go home and get ready". Lord Death said,"no need for that, the thompsons will take care of you and your clothing." I looked over to them and Liz gave a creepy voice that sent shivers down my spine and said,"come on Maka". I reluctantly walked over to them and they grabbed my elbows and ran to the dressing room and they through me at least 100 dresses. I had to try on ALL of them, I decided on a long white dress with white flats. The beautifull dress goes until my ankles and I had three golden loose bracelates on each wrist and I had a golden necklace with a golden heart with angel wings. I had golden eye shadow and pink lip gloss. I wore my blonde hair down. The dress was sleevless. Liz and Patty were praising my outfit as they pushed me out of the room and Soul was staring at me, I blushed madly. Kid wore a white shirt tucked in loosely and the first three buttons were unbuttoned and he had black pants on with a black belt. He wore black shoes and his hair was symetricall like always. He looked at me blushing and I was still red. Soul was still blushing like mad, I asked Lord Death where me and kid were going. He said,"right, right you will be going to the fountain in death city. It's lovely for your first date". Me and Kid were taken in a limo and we were sitting on the edge of the fountain looking at the sunset. I said,"are you excited to become a god?" He smiled and said," I do, when I'm the new shinigami I will make everything symetricall. But, i'd hate for you to be forced to marry me, did you have anyone you like?" I paused and answered,"I like Soul but, he would never like me, anyway he only thinks of me as a friend. This is probably just a small crush, anyway Kid you are sweet, nice, and a gentlman, it would be nice to know you better, the marriage isn't that close so it would be ok. I'm happy that if I'm forced to marry someone it's you instead of the other idiots at the academy." He chuckled and said,"I'm flattered at that comment. I always liked you, just everything about you. I'm not lying when I say I was happy my father chose you."I blushed at his comment. He leaned in closer as we slowly closed our eyes, getting ready of the impact of our lips touching, my stupid papa came out of no where saying,"don't do it Maka you're to yooouunnngg!" I said,"just leave me alone Spirit." He went to the corner and was whimpering my name playing with a creepy doll of me. I sighed and said,"maybe we could walk around death city for a while" staring straight into his golden hazel eyes. He nodded as we stood up, we were walking around death city admiring the cenery. At one point our fingers touched and instead of backing away he held my hand and we shared yet another blush. At the end of the night, he walked me home and he said,"should we try that kiss again?" I blushed and nodded. We leaned in closer and closer slowly closing our eyes, our faces are so close, we inch closer every second. "Come on Maka, I want to talk to Kid for a second."said a familiar voice I turned around only to see Soul. I nodded and went inside. I prayed he wouldn't kill him and went to my room and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAP.2 ARRANGED MARRIAGE

SOUL'S PART

Maka left and i said,"Kid why did you try to kiss Maka?!". He said,"well,-" he scratched his head and said,"well, i wanted to know if i would feel something. We tried to make-out but, her dad was there. We tried again but, you opened the door. Why are you jealous that she's my fiancé?" I said,"no, i'm trying to protect her." That was half true but, kid was right. He said,"well your job is done, i'm going to protect her now, she is my fiancé anyway. You should give up she'll be perfectly safe in my care." I said,"well i care about her!". He said,"so you do like her?" He looked MAD. I said,"yes, but no, i can't " he said,"if you don't care i'll try that make-out idea again." I growled and put on my fake cool voice. I said,"go ahead i don t care about that flat-chest anyway." He said," you bas***d! She is special, just a minute ago you said you cared. Never mind i'll just go on with what i was going to do all along". He walked to Maka's room and i peaked in through the crack in the door.

KID'S PART

I played an act on Soul for him to show himself he cared about her but, i ended up yelling at him how special Maka was. I wasn't lying. I spent all this time with Maka this whole day and i feel like i love her. I walked in her room and i said,"Maka. Do you want to try that kiss now that we're alone?" She said,"yeah". We leaned in closer once again and slowly closed our eyes. Our lips touched and i felt a shock, i smiled and one little kiss turned into a make-out session and i was on top of her. We were just laying on her bed making-out, we broke apart for air and she smiled. I said,"do you mind if i sleep here tonight?" She said,"i don't mind." Soul burst into the room and he yelled,"I MIND!" He looked on fire. Maka said,"it's just one night Soul. He won't bite. He can sleep in here with me". For some odd reason i smiled and soul grabbed me by the collar and yelled in my face,"YOU WERE SMILING, YOU THOUGHT OF SOMETHING DIRTY YOU *beep*" she said,"kid would never do that! You're the one thinking dirty thoughts you *beep*!" He said,"you were making out for 10 minutes with no stop for air! He was on top of you! He would do something dirty!" She said,"what the *beep* you were watching us, it was my fault don't blame him. Be glad he didn't take my clothes off!" I blushed and smiled. Why did i smile! She said,"anyway Kid can stay in here tonight. We are going to get married you know" he said,"fine, but when i find you tomorrow you better have clothes on!" She said,"why would you walk in if you knew i was naked!" He got a nosebleed on the spot and she literly kicked him out and i said,"that's my girl". She looked at me and smiled, we got in bed and i put her in a hugging position on our sides. You could feel her warmth and i felt good. We drifted to sleep and i woke up in the morning hearing an alarm clock. Maka, said,"wait! I don't have an alarm clock!" We shot up and i saw Soul with an alarm clock in his hand. He said,"i told you not to do that last night Maka!" She said,"you told me to have clothes on in the morning" she rubbed her eyes and a dark aura surrounds her and she said,"get out of my *beep* room you *beep**beep* go back to *beep*sleep and *beep* stay out or else i will *beep*slit your *beep* throat and *beep* murder you on the *beep* spot." She falls on her bed and she looks cute again. I said,"she is an amazing girl." . He says,"because she is scary." I said,"no because she can have so many personalities. See she looks calm again.". He looked at her with wonder in his eyes. He had a glint if something else to but, i couldn't 't figure it out exactly. I said, "i might love her" his eyes widen and he said nothing. I said,"i don't know, she is just so special and there's something about her i love". He grabbed my collar and said nothing but, his eyes said he was hurt. My mission was complete but why do i feel mad at his feelings?


End file.
